


Sucrose and Whales

by NB_Cecil



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caretaking, Caring!Jim, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Vulcans, Drunk!Spock, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Spock and the whales, Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, Vulcan Kisses, Vulcans and Sucrose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: AU in which Spock and Kirk share an apartment, and Kirk puts a drunken Spock to bed after an incident at the aquarium.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Sucrose and Whales

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ this fan art](https://twitter.com/neetols/status/1283600145582415872?s=21) by @neetols on Twitter.

Spock swayed slightly as he mounted the stairs and Jim put his arm around the vulcan’s waist to steady him. “Why d’you do it?” Jim asked as they made their way up the flight of stairs to their apartment.

Spock turned to look at the human, and said, “Do what?”

“Get in the whale tank. You knew it’d get us kicked out of the aquarium.”

At the top of the stairs Jim propped Spock up against the wall while he fished in his pocked for his keys.

“Ah that.” Spock grinned, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. “Because, in my inebriation I made an error of judgement.”

“It was one tiny mint. You can’t be _that_ drunk!” Jim wiggled his key into the lock, made a mental note to put some _WD40_ on it to stop it sticking, and shouldered the door open. He looked down at Spock, whose head was lolling on his chest, sighed, bent down and gave his shoulder a light squeeze. “Come on,” he said gently, “you can’t sleep here.” Spock mumbled and tried to swat Jim’s had away. “Get up,” Jim instructed, his tone sharp. He hooked his forearm arm under Spock’s arm and pulled him to his feet. Spock remained limp, his limbs flopping, making no attempt to stand on his own. Jim caught him around the waist before he fell back down again. Grunting with the effort, he lifted Spock up and carried him through the apartment into the vulcan’s bedroom, dumped him on the bed, and headed for the kitchen.

When Jim returned, bearing a large glass of water, Spock was curled in the foetal position on top of the duvet, a dark patch spreading on the pillow under his head where the fabric wicked the water out of his wet hair. Jim set the glass down on the night stand. “Shoes off,” he instructed. Spock responded by burying his face in the pillow. Jim sat down on the bed. “Come on,” he coaxed, “you’ll feel dreadful if you sleep in your clothes.”

Spock rolled onto his back and toed a sandal off. “Done,” he declared. “Lemme sleep.”

“And the other one.” Jim grabbed Spock’s other foot and removed the sandal. He chucked both shoes on the floor. Spock protested as Jim cajoled and manhandled him into a sitting position, removed his robe and pulled the damp undershirt off over his head.

Once he was dressed in a dry t-shirt and tucked up under the duvet, Jim pressed the glass of water into Spock’s hand. “Here, drink this.” Spock tried to push the glass away. “It’ll help,” Jim insisted. 

Spock relented and took the glass. Jim watched him drain it and set it down on the nightstand. Spock wriggled down in the bed and curled up on his side once more. Jim smiled fondly at him and pressed two fingertips to his cheek. “Goodnight, Spock,” he murmured. Spock was already snoring. Jim left him to sleep off the sucrose, turning the light off as he went.


End file.
